It's The Scroll's Fault
by SnowBallJr
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto study together and it may lead to certain activities. That means a dick in a guy's ass, don't like don't read.


All Because Of Stupid Naruto

"What do you mean I need to study more?!" Naruto gritted his teeth painfully in front of his team. Sakura rolled her eyes at the daily routine and Sasuke just stayed out of the conversation completely. "I just saved the world and on my way to becoming Hokage. I don't need any more fucking studying." Naruto's anger was boiling. Reunited team 7 was training as usual when Naruto messed up one time while using Kurama's chakra.

Kakashi sighed and closed his book, tucking it in his back pocket. "Naruto, Kurama's power is unbelievably strong and hard to control, and you're still young, I think it would be best if you and Sakura went to the Hokage Library and study up on chakra control."

Naruto stubbornly turned his back to Kakashi and crossed his arms. "No, we should be training, not studying. I'm not good at it. It's too boring." Naruto pouted. He hates studying, especially boring topics such as chakra control.

"Hn, dead last. You can't do anything." Sasuke scoffed and began walking towards Kakashi. The man tensed as the powerful ninja stood next to Naruto. No longer having his sharingan, Kakashi has to be extremely cautious at all times.

Sasuke noticed, but didn't comment. Not everyone has accepted him like Naruto has. Even Sakura is a bit wary around him sometimes, as he has tried killing her before. "I'll take him. You have said before that I was the force that inspired Naruto to do better. Me being there will spark the dobe along." Sasuke smirked and leaned an elbow on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto shook him off and blushed at the comment. After the war, Sasuke came home after realizing that Naruto was ever going to stop searching for him and came to the conclusion that he enjoyed the blonde's company, and may even call it love. Sasuke mentally sighed at his stupidity. He fell for the idiot. He was actually hoping for some alone time with Naruto, and didn't like how Kakashi paired Naruto with Sakura. He knew all about the false love confession to fool Naruto to giving up on Sasuke. Dumb bitch.

Naruto blushed lightly at Sasuke's comment. Naruto's come to terms with his sexuality a long time ago from traveling with Jiraiya. Girls just don't do it for him, but Sasuke sure had Naruto standing at attention. "Shut up bastard." Sad. Naruto couldn't think of anything else to say because his thoughts were being filled with not so pure thoughts of Sasuke. They sort have been a couple, but Sasuke didn't like putting labels on things.

Kakashi eyed the two boys, wondering when their relationship changed enough where Sasuke was offering his help. Then it clicked. Kakashi spotted the blush forming on Naruto's cheeks and Sasuke's tense stance. _Ah._ Kakashi smirked behind his mask. "Fine, but when I come back to check on you both, I want to see Naruto studying." The new Hokage ordered and disappeared in a puff of leaves.

Sakura blinked at the silence that settled in the air. "I, um, going to see what Ino is up to." And she disappeared.

It was silent for a few more seconds before Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Race you there." He offered and took off without any warning. Naruto gaped at the shrinking body and a rather large smile adorned his face. He sped off towards the handsome man.

The cold winter air whipped in Naruto's face as he ran at Sasuke's heels. This winter has been harsh, and Naruto has been grateful for Kurama's radiating warmth keeping the jinchuuriki warm. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and at the smiling blonde. He felt something warm swell in his chest and frowned. He hasn't felt anything there since after Itachi died, again. Sasuke didn't like how the idiot invoked emotions in him, but in the end Sasuke didn't mind. For once, it didn't feel that bad to be loved.

The Hokage Tower came into sight and Sasuke smirked, deciding to play with the blonde. He whipped his katana from its case and dragged it in the snow littering the ground. Bits of snow skipped up and flew into Naruto's face, momentarily blinding him causing him to fall behind.

"Bastard! That's cheating!" Naruto yelled at the disappearing back. He growled and summoned a shadow clone. He grabbed his hand and twisted around his body and placing his foot in the clone's cupped hands. Plucking a tiny bit of Kurama's chakra and summoning it to his feet, he kicked off the clone hearing the 'poof' signaling its disappearance. Naruto went flying head first past Sasuke, his body hovering over the ground a few inches.

Naruto heard Sasuke's scoff and smiled. He tumbled into the snow and continued running, his arms falling behind his back, chest leaned forward for momentum. Naruto summoned chakra to his feet and climbed up the Hokage building and jumped through the opened window leading to the library.

Naruto landed in a crouch and panted. His chest rose and fell rapidly and he couldn't be happier. He smiled and pumped a fist in the air, silently cheering for himself since he was too out of breath to verbally cheer.

"Dobe." A deep, baritone voice drifted into the room and Naruto's smile fell faster than Yellow Flash. Naruto looked up and at the smirking face of Sasuke Uchiha sitting calmly in a chair across the room. "So glad you could finally join me." He said and tilted his head, daring Naruto to complain that he cheated.

"How did you-?" Naruto was confused. "When the hell did you pass me?" He asked standing up now.

Sasuke chuckled lightly and stood up. "Oh, I was actually here seconds after starting the race. You were racing a clone." Sasuke smirked and walked up to a shelf mere inches from Naruto. His onyx eyes trailed over the many scrolls, searching for a specific one. Naruto watched slim fingers reach up and swiftly pull out a few scrolls. He unconsciously licked his lips and walked to the shelf behind Sasuke.

Naruto's back brushed over Sasuke's as he searched for scrolls about chakra control. Naruto didn't notice the way Sasuke's body stiffened at his touch and began humming. "That was so cheating Sasuke." Naruto said with a light laugh before pulling out a few scrolls for himself.

The two boys walked to an opened desk and spilled the scrolls over the desk. Sasuke sat down in the only available seat. "Hey, teme. What if I wanted to sit?" Naruto bristled at Sasuke's rude demeanor.

Sasuke didn't spare the blonde a glance as he opened the first scroll. "Should have got to it first then." Sasuke hummed before scanning over the content, searching for something useful to show Naruto.

"Bastard." Naruto rolled his eyes knowing it was useless to argue with Sasuke. He punched the man's arm and settled with standing behind the jerk to annoy him.

"Could you stop breathing down my neck?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"Why is it bothering you?" Naruto chuckled and leaned closer to Sasuke's neck. He blew cold air over the nape and watched with satisfaction as the little hairs there stood up.

Sasuke growled and sharply closed the scroll. "Better yet, could you stop breathing?" Sasuke threw the scroll to the side and grabbed another one. Minutes passed and Sasuke still was the only one doing work with Naruto breathing hot air down his neck. Sometimes Naruto's breaths were aimed in his ear and Sasuke was attaining a rather _hard_ problem below the desk.

Sasuke gripped the scroll tightly and whipped around, slapping Naruto in the head with the scroll. Naruto fell backwards on his ass and huffed. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR TEME!?" Naruto cried out and rubbed his sore head.

Sasuke puffed out his chest and glared at the idiot. "That's for not helping me when it's you who needs to be studying this and not me." Sasuke yelled back and turned around.

Naruto didn't fight back because he knew the teme was right, though he will never admit that in a million years. He huffed and stood up. He eyes the table lazily until his eyes caught something shiny. He looked at the symbol on the scroll and squinted his eyes. It sort of looked like the nine tails coiled up into a ball. Naruto's eyes snapped opened and he raced forward. He pressed his chest against Sasuke's back – there's no back rest – and reached over him and pointed at the scroll.

"Teme. Look at that one." Naruto said in his excited little kid voice he has when ordering ramen. Sasuke sat frozen as he took the time to realize that Naruto's hard, warm chest was pressing into his back. A shiver was suppressed as Sasuke's eyes followed where Naruto was pointing. He ignored the warmth spreading into his body and grabbed the scroll. As he opened the scroll, Naruto placed his chin on Sasuke's shoulder and read the contents on the page.

Naruto groaned when all he read where things he already knew about the Kyuubi. "Teme! Can we please do something funner?" Naruto whined.

"More fun." Sasuke automatically corrected Naruto. Silence filled the air as Naruto stared at Sasuke.

Sasuke turned his head and felt Naruto's lips peck his cheek. Sasuke glared at Naruto, who sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, sorry about that." Naruto chuckled and Sasuke turned his head back to scroll. He glared hard at the scroll and then down at his aching boner.

Sasuke threw the scroll away and tackled Naruto to the ground. He hastily locked his lips to Naruto's and pried his mouth opened. He plunged his tongue into Naruto's moist mouth and wrestled his tongue into the play. Naruto moaned and twisted his tongue around Sasuke's and sucked. Sasuke growled and began thrusting harshly into Naruto.

Naruto broke the kiss to moan loudly and grind his hips into Sasuke's. He could clearly feel Sasuke's arousal and smirked knowing he was the reason Sasuke was that way. Sasuke noticed and sat up. He unzipped his vest and peeled his shirt off, throwing the items randomly. He tore Naruto's orange jacket off and leaned down. Sasuke lapped hungrily at Naruto's pink nipple. He felt Naruto wiggle a bit and continued to tease the nipple with his tongue before biting down on the bud – hard. Naruto's back arched and a scream filled the room.

Sasuke smirked and traced his tongue down Naruto's body. He will never admit it out loud to Naruto, but Naruto has the best body Sasuke's seen. HE traced the curves and grooves of Naruto's abs and traced the swirling tattoo on his body dipping his tongue into Naruto's navel.

The boy squirmed and fisted a hand in Sasuke's raven locks. "Sasuke…" Naruto panted. Sasuke continued down Naruto's body and tore his annoyingly orange pants off and kissed Naruto's erection through his boxers. The blonde moaned and pushed his hips into Sasuke. "Please Sasuke." Naruto's eyes were screwed shut and his face flushed. He couldn't believe that Sasuke has already gotten hi this hot and bothered and he's barely touched him.

Sasuke sucked Naruto's head into his mouth and tongued the slit through the drenched boxers. Naruto's hand clenched painfully and Sasuke growled. He grabbed the tan wrist and yanked it out of his hair. He pulled Naruto's boxers down and let the enlarged organ slap his cheek. Sasuke licked a fuzzy ball and pulled on the other one. Rolling it in his palm. He moved his grip to Naruto's base and pressed the cock against Naruto's belly. The blonde moaned loudly and sat up on his elbows.

"Just put it in already. Don't prep me." Naruto begged. Sasuke looked up, his dark eyes looking on to equally dark blue eyes. Naruto needed to feel Sasuke plunging into his body, completely ravishing his body and claiming him.

Sasuke hummed and gave Naruto's cock one more harsh suck before slithering up his body and capturing Naruto's lips in a heated kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance and saliva was exchanged. Sasuke ran his hands down the blonde's body and gripped a tan knee before yanking it up and hooking it over his shoulder. Sasuke rid his pants and briefs in a second.

He tongued the roof of Naruto's mouth, running through the groves and licking the white teeth. Sasuke knew that Naruto liked this and nipped the blonde's lip, pulling harshly. He broke the kiss and pumped his cock a few times before aiming and slamming into Naruto's tight heat without warning. Naruto arched off the floor and desperately grabbed the floor. Pain exploded in his backside but it soon dissipated into pure bliss.

Sasuke wrenched back and slammed back inside. Naruto ran his arms down Sasuke's body and grabbed his plump ass, feeling the muscles clench when he pushed in and relax when he pulled out. Naruto lifted his other leg and Sasuke gripped his in his hand and used it as leverage to fuck Naruto harder.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fucking fuck!" Naruto cursed loudly when Sasuke's cock began hitting his prostate head on. Sasuke smirked and watched as Naruto was becoming a mess in front of Sasuke. Sasuke smirked wider and formed a shadow clone.

"If you don't stay quiet Naruto, then someone is going to hear you." Sasuke purred seductively. He eyes his clone and the other Sasuke moved in front of Naruto. The Sasuke pounding into the lithe body turned Naruto on to his side and straddled his leg, hooking his other leg across his chest. He entered Naruto's body but pulled out at his head. He repeated this movement until Naruto became a sobbing mess. Sasuke nodded at his clone and he plunged his cock in the begging mouth. Naruto's moans muffled and tears pricked his tears when he Sasuke's cock pressed down his throat. Naruto gripped the cock and bobbed his head back and front. The sight alone was enough for Sasuke to move faster and fuck harder. He summoned another clone and had the man engulf Naruto's forgotten cock.

Naruto screamed past Sasuke's dick and bucked wildly against all three men, not knowing what to do. Naruto came a second later and Sasuke fucked through the clenching walls and released heavily inside Naruto. The two clones released and disappeared causing Sasuke to collapse in post-orgasmic bliss. He pulled the warm body against him and nuzzled Naruto's hair.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked, having never brought out two clones before.

Naruto chuckled and rubbed Sasuke's chest lovingly. "I'm fine. Probably won't walk normally for a few days. How about you teme?" Naruto rubbed his cheek into Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke released a loud breath of air. "I'll live." He said and the two stayed that way for a while.

Naruto giggled and Sasuke stared at him quizzically. "What is it dobe?" He dare asked.

Naruto somehow managed to sit up and snapped his fingers. A clone appeared and held out something to Naruto, who took it and dispelled the clone. He held out the object to Sasuke, and upon further inspection Sasuke saw that it was the largest, and reddest tomato he's ever laid eyes on. Instantly, his mouth watered as he took the tomato and looked up into bright blue eyes.

"Um, thank you." Sasuke said and took a large bite out of the tomato. Juice ran down his chin as he happily munched away on the tomato.

Naruto hummed and leaned forward once Sasuke was finished. Naruto flattened his tongue and pressed it against Sasuke's neck, licking up all of the tomato juice that had trailed down Sasuke's face.

"Merry Christmas teme." Naruto murmured before capturing Sasuke's lips in a passionate kiss.

Once the kiss broke, Sasuke looked over his dobe, and knew in that moment that this _thing_ between them was love, and Sasuke kind of sort of liked it. He smiled and kissed the corner of Naruto's mouth seductively.

"Merry Christmas dobe." He moaned in Naruto's ears, laying his hand on Naruto's naked thigh. "Now fuck me if I'm wrong, but Santa exists."

 _Out in the hallway sat Kakashi and Iruka. Kakashi was in his office ordering Iruka to check up on them when Kakashi felt a burst of chakra – Sasuke's. They rushed to the library and Kakashi slowly opened the door, not knowing what was happening._

 _"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed in pleasure and the two adults dropped to the ground in otter shock._

 _Kakashi slapped a hand over Iruka's mouth knowing he was going to scream any second now. Blushed adorned their faces as they listened to Sasuke and Naruto fuck loudly. Kakashi couldn't help himself and decided to peek. He watched as Sasuke summoned a clone and flipped Naruto on his side, the clone forcing Naruto to take his cock._

 _Kakashi sat straight and grabbed his hardening cock. "Oh, fuck." He yelled-whispered at Iruka. He looked over and saw the huge bulge forming in his sweats. The two locked eyes and Kakashi smirked. He grabbed Iruka and teleported them out of there and fucked the tan man on his desk._

 _That night the Hokage Tower was full of moans and screams of pleasure and anyone who happened to hear, calmly walked away, knowing full well to never interrupt the Hokage's love-making nor the Uchiha's. Good thing's never come to those who dare interrupt them._

 **First one-shot. Kinda like it, but I feel as if I could do better. Anyways, review and tell me if you like or nah. Maybe I should make more, I don't know. And rest peacefully. I'm working on my next multi-chap story, and I really enjoy this one. And don't ask for more for the Pranks and Jokes, that's it, no more. On to a new story. Anyways, Merry Christmas guys, be safe and use protection ;)**


End file.
